Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki is the Seventh Hokage '''ofshinobiKonohagakure. He became the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails on the day of his birth — a fate that caused him to be ostracized by most of Konoha throughout his childhood. Despite this, enduring many hardships and ordeals, he had become a capable ninja regarded as a hero both by the villagers, and soon after, the rest of the world, becoming known as the '''Savior of this World. He was one of the main factors influencing the outcome of the Fourth Shinobi World War, which in it's final stages had culminated in the resealing of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki; the progenitor of chakra and a godlike figure in the shinobi world. Background Personality Appearance Naruto_Hokage.png|Naruto's Hokage attire. Naruto loses his right arm after the Fourth Shinobi World War, though it is later replaced by a fully maneuverable prosthetic arm made of Hashirama Senju's cells, wrapped completely in bandages. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, Naruto grew taller again, cut his hair short and wore a black elastic forehead protector. Over his pants and sandals, he wears a black uniform jacket with an orange zipper and buttons on the waist and sleeves, which can be folded up at times. He has a red armband with an Uzumaki crest on his left arm. After becoming Hokage, Naruto dons a garment similar to his father's: a white cape that has a red flame pattern around the hem, is held together by a red rope, and has the kanji for "Seventh Hokage" written vertically down the back. Underneath this, he wears an orange sweatshirt with black stripes, black pants and sandals. He occasionally wears the traditional Hokage headpiece, but has stopped wearing a forehead protector. Abilities Naruto was an inept student in the Academy, having failed to graduate three times before successfully becoming a shinobi. Through sheer determination, however, his skills rapidly improved greatly and rapidly, defeating many members of Akatsuki, ultimately earning him the praise of Konohagakure as a hero of Hokage-material. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he was capable of defeating many renowned reincarnated former Kage alone, and was often the deciding factor in every battle. He defeated opponents who threatened the fate of the shinobi world, such as Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Sasuke, Kaguya as well as Toneri Ōtsutsuki. By the time he became Hokage, he is regarded as having command of overwhelming jutsu, and viewed as the strongest shinobi of his era and in history, with Sasuke noted to be the only person capable of matching him. Chakra & Physical Prowess As an Uzumaki, and a reincarnation of Asura Ōtsutsuki, Naruto has massive reserves of strong chakra, estimated at least three times greater than Hashirama's, and was once described by Karin as "bright and warm." Naruto's reserves were so large, he could fight for three and a half days of constant battle against several powerful opponents during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Only by the end of his battle against Sasuke did he show exhaustion, and even then could still fight to a standstill and eventual victory. His chakra control is advanced enough to perform various complex and large-scale techniques with only a few to no hand seals at all, as well as being capable of transferring his chakra to others and being able to perform one-handed hand seals. Having received chakra from all of the other tailed beasts, and Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, his reserves were increased even further. Naruto's powerful life force grants him an extreme longevity, healing power, stamina, and vitality; allowing him to survive even the extraction of a tailed beast. Being a perfect jinchūriki, Naruto is able to counter most forms of genjutsu. Naruto's chakra is powerful enough to destroy high-level barriers simply by releasing chakra in any of his enhanced forms. Naturally a short-range fighter, Naruto is highly adept at the use of taijutsu, capable of holding his own against Momoshiki who had fused himself with Kinshiki for a short while, and was fast enough to keep up with the former; without relying on any other enhancements. Body Modifications After having lost his right arm during his final battle with Sasuke, Tsunade cultured an artificial prosthesis for him using the cells of Hashirama Senju. Through the artificial arm's unique cellular composition, Naruto is granted the capability to use the Wood Release, as well as allowing him to sustain himself without any nourishment. The arm has also further augmented his stamina healing capacities, granting him considerable regenerative powers that could mend most injuries with no residual effects, an ability that only Tsunade's technique was able to emulate. However, similar to Madara and Obito's own usage of this prosthesis, he can easily remove and replace it. After Momoshiki's defeat, Naruto took inspiration from his chakra absorption technique and had Katasuke Tōno and the Scientific Ninja Weapons Team develop a new prototype mechanical prosthesis for him. This artificial limb possesses the ability to both absorb and neutralize an opponent's techniques, though the prototype was not able to replicate Momoshiki's ability to discharge them as a counterattack. The version of this prosthesis built-in to Naruto's original artificial prosthesis possesses this feature. Higher Forms & Transformations Senjutsu * Sage Mode Jinchūriki * Version 1 Form * Version 2 Form * Nine-Tails Chakra Mode Six Paths * Six Paths Sage Mode * Six Paths Sage Chakra Mode Part I Part II Blank Period Gaiden Guardians of the Eternal